Big Bang Adventure
by Jess and Lin
Summary: Everything changes when boundaries are passed and dimensions collide. Two legendary heroes meet, and the lands of Ooo and Aaa will never be the same again. Pairings: FinnxFlame Princess, FionnaxMarshall Lee, MarcelinexPrince Gumball, and Flame PrincexPrincess Bubblegum.
1. The Beginning

Hello. This is Jess, and this is my first fanfiction.

I've been having a hard time chosing what type of fanfiction to write and for what show or book and, well, what better for a newbie than Adventure Time?

Thanks for taking your time to read this and, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimers**: All characters and almost all elements of the story belong to Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network.

It was just another ordinary day for an human boy and his yellow dog:

That is, if your dog can stretch and manipulate his body in many mind-blowing ways and you get to slay giant monsters everyday.

Such was the predicament Finn and Jake were in. After half an hour, they still couldn't bring down the ferocious monster.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Finn and jake should've been done slaying it by now and be back at the treehouse. Finn's demon sword had no affect on the beast, leaving only slashes on its steely skin.

It wasn't until Jake tied thick vines around the monster's feet that the monster tripped face-first and the duo was given a couple of moments to take it easy.

"This ain't cool, Finn," Jake said as he dashed besides his human brother, who was trying to figure out the monster's vital spot. "We're going to miss out on BMO's sausage ice cream recipe! Let's just go." He inspected his sides. "Besides, I think I broke a few ribs… "

"Gross, dude," breathed Finn. He watches as the monster snapped out of its brief blackout and proceeded to rip apart the vines that made it vulnerable. "And we're not going to bail! Heroes have to stick until the end!"And with that, he charged straight for the rising monster, frantically waving his trusty sword above him as he yelled out a primal call of sorts. "Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Jake rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. Sausage ice cream was awaiting him. But still…

He stole a glance at Finn, and noticed how serious he was about saving the day. No matter how many times the monster swatted him aside, Finn would get up and try again, bruises and sword and all…

"Humph. Fine." He let out a groan and ran up to the determined Finn.

However, after having been messed with for more than a couple of times, the monster was in a more foul mood. And deadly intentions were reflected on its butt-ugly face.

Jake noticed a strange sound coming from the monster. "What's it doing?" The monster repeatedly moved its mouth from side to side and made gargling noises, as if it were using a whole bottle of monster-sized mouthwash.

"I have no idea."

The monster's mouth mechanism slowly expanded at a ninety-degree angle. A bright light could be seen from within the monster's jaw. The light intensified by the second, and seemed to be directed straight towards Finn and Jake...

Finn was the first to make sense of what was going on. "Oh Glob."

But before Finn and jake could react and before the monster could unleash its atomic acid upon the adventurers, a fire ball darted out of nowhere and landed right in its single eye. Finn was sure the whole land of Ooo could hear the pain-stricken howl coming from the great monster. The welcomed distraction gave Jake the chance to wrap his body around the monster and hold it in place as Finn delivered the final blows from.

Jake caught Finn in midair and slowly diminished to his normal size.

"That was rad, dude!"

Finn chuckled. "Couldn't have done it without ya, man."

Just then, Jake took note of someone interesting and his eyes widened, getting a gleeful glint in them. He extended until he was approximately Finn's height and whispered eagerly into his bro's ear. "Speaking of people you should be thanking…" He pointed behind Finn.

Finn blinked, and turned around. He said the only thing a surprised and not-so-great-with-greetings guy could say: "FP."

"Hey, Finn." Standing there, beautiful and radiant as always, was his girlfriend of seven months: Flame Princess. He didn't know how he missed her presence with her being so ablaze and, Glob, did he felt stupid.

"H-How did you get here?"

She approached him, leaving a small trail of flames behind her. "Not from your hat, that's for sure."

Finn immediately took off his hat and inspected the interior of it. Last time he checked, the bear he skinned was dead and totally not evil like Little Dude was.

Flame Princess laughed. "Silly. I watched you and Jake pass by my house and thought it'd be fun to see where you were going without me and, well, here I am." She spread her arms at her side, letting a few bright sparks escape from the tips of her fingers.

Finn scratched the back of his neck, blushing. "Shucks. I'm sorry. I…sort of forgot to invite you." He gestured to the 16-foot beast laying in the middle of the forest clearing. "This bad boy was jeopardizing the forest folk's home and they needed us here as soon as possible."

Finn turned red when he thought about the fire ball that enabled him and Jake to bring down the monster. "We'd be toast by now, if it weren't for you. Literally. Thanks"

"No prob. You're my boyfriend. It's my duty to protect you."

This drew a small chuckle from Finn. "Hey, I'm the hero."

Flame Princess crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? I clearly remember saving you from big sack of bones the first time we went to a dungeon."

Finn preferred not to think about that day. Flame Princess had gone bonkers that day, burning everything and anything in sight. However, she wanted to prove to herself that she was good- once and for all- and that was what made her stand out in his eyes. "You're so rad."

"Heh. Thanks, FTH." Just when she was about to reach for his hand, Finn stopped her. "Just a sec. I'm forgetting something." He rummaged through his backpack until he found what he was looking for. Standing back, he revealed a silver gauntlet and slid his left fingers into the unfilled tips. He offered his shielded hand to the princess.

"Milady."

She laughed; did she suddenly turn into a medieval princess? It sure felt like it. She wasted no time in intertwining her fingers with his now armored ones. Black colored eyes met with deep blue ones. "My knight."

They laughed together and walked into the forest, hand in hand. Deciding that they felt somewhat old-fashioned today, they attempted to speak in a Middle Ages style. Finn carried out the first try by turning to Jake and saying "Come hither so we may dine on sassages!" Flame Princess found it impossible to breathe after that.

Jake shook his head at the wandering young couple. "Ah. Silly kids." Then he registered what Finn tried to say to him. "Sausages? As in Sausage ice cream? Wait for me, guys!"

_Meanwhile, In the Candy Kingdom…._

Princess Bubblegum hadn't slept for many days by now. And, as most of the Candy People knew, this was never a good thing.

Peppermint Butler kept this in mind as he dared to enter the basement door which stated "**Keep away**" and walked down the concrete staircases that led to the many underground labs beneath the Candy Kingdom castle. He hadn't seen his princess for a while and he was worried. He had to make sure she received her occasional serving of candy biomass.

Glob knows him and the Candy People could not afford to lose their beloved monarch- Especially Peppermint Butler. No one else knew about his previous involvements with the underworlds, which included Death and not to mention Hunson Abadeer, and he was sure no one would accept him like Princess Bubblegum did.

He knocked on the first door he saw down the long corridor. "My lady?"

"Hey Peppermint Butler….Come in, come in…It's open…." responded a hoarse voice.

He peeked into the main lab and found himself looking at a messy-haired and unkept Princess. "Princess? Are you well?"

"Oh yeah. Just dandy…" Judging from the messy files overflowing her desk and the creepy smile she usually presented when utterly exhausted, Princess Bubblegum had been hard at work on something science-related. And she was _not_ dandy.

Peppermint Butler took care not to step on the papers spread over the floor as he approached her. "Princess, I suggest you get some sleep immediately. You seem to be slightly out of your mind at the moment."

The Princess winced not at the butler's negative comment, but at the thought of getting some rest even though she still needed…. She shook her head in a zombie-like manner. "Have…to…finish."

"Finish what?"

She stood up and gestured for the peppermint man to follow her. "Follow…me…"

The Peppermint Butler had no choice to set the candy biomass drink on her desk, and trail after his unwholesome princess.

She explained herself as they walked across even more corridors. "We are running out of candy materials, as you are well aware of…." Peppermint Butler nodded at this, thinking of the limited supply of candy biomass he has to offer to the Princess. "And they will only keep on lessening as time flies by…"

"But what are you to do about this?" He asked.

Princess Bubblegum held up a finger. "That…is a good question." And with that, she pushed a secret button hidden somewhere at a concrete dead-end and they stood back as the wall lifted to reveal a never-before seen room filled with gadgets and many tiny TV-screens that decorated each wall of the room.

Peppermint Butler nearly jumped when the door closed shut behind them. When he turned around, he saw the princess sitting down in front of the extensive TV-Screens. She was patting a chair, motioning for him to join her.

"The forest folk gave me their permission to carry out my first experiment there…." She continued as Peppermint Butler finally managed to settle himself in the tall chair. She pointed at a top-left screen which displayed a complex machine in the middle of a clearing. "They agreed to stay sheltered while I conduct the experiment. No one should be near it by now."

"What will it do, Princess?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"Since we are….running out of supplies, I figured it would benefit us if we…tried to extract those necessary supplies from a dimension most similar to ours. For now, this machine should travel in that dimension and find any living being close by….and then transport it to us immediately along with itself. We should get…say…a simple forest creature as a result…" She smiled at her brilliant plan.

"So, we're going to become invaders?" Peppermint Butler was well-informed in the world's ancient history and the consequences of certain actions, and he knew Princess Bubblegum was, too.

"Yes, except…we're not going to kill or….spread diseases," She confirmed. "I plan for our involvement in that universe to go…unnoticed."

"And will it work?"

"There's only one way to find out…." She gazed at her clock and lifted the corners of her mouth into an eerie smile. "Ten more minutes to go before we test this bad boy out…."

It was Peppermint Butler's turn to wince. _We_?

So, how was it?

Heh. Yeah, not nearly as serious nor deep as Lin's _(Snowflakes) on my wrists, _but I try. And my title's not nearly as good as his. (Darn him.) But yeah.

This is Jess, and Reviews or Favs are much appreciated.~


	2. The Glob?

**Disclaimers: All characters and story elements belong to Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network**

In_ the grasslands, in a certain Tree Fort in the land of Aaa…_

No amount of monster slaying could have ever prepared Fionna for the Vampire King's merciless tickling.

"Darn you, Marshie!"

"Hey. No one calls me 'Marshie' and gets away with it," Marshall Lee responded. He stood back and watched as Fionna's laughter subsided.

Fionna sat up and blew a few strands of blonde hair from her face. "I just did." But before she could get up, Marshall tackled her back to the ground.

Fionna tried to pound her fists against him but kept on hitting empty air. "Haha! Stop! D-Don't make me..Haha..hit…Hahaha…You!"

Her threats only prompted Marshall to take his tickling skills a tad bit further. He ridiculed her by hissing in her face. "Make me."

And so she did, after she managed to jerk her arm free from his grasp.

Marshall floated a couple of feet away in reverse, clutching his shoulder. "Owww!"

Cake, who had been witnessing her human sister getting tickled to tears to that point, took the time to look away from her brand-new pouch of catnip and laugh. "Serves you right for messing with my girl!"

The plump white-and-tan cat jumped down from her comfy bedding and made a face as she landed on all four paws. "Oh, sweet cakes. I am _not_ getting any younger." She turned to Fionna as she began to climb down the ladders to the first floor. "You want anything from the kitch'n, baby?"

Fionna shook her head. "No thanks."

Cake squinted her round blue eyes. "You sick or something? You ain't trying to get into those fad diets, are you?"

Fionna clenched her hands to her sides and turned bright red. "Cake!"

"Whoa. Don't be snapping at me, girl. Just trying to make sure you okay. Guess this means more sausage ice cream for me!~"

Cake looked at Marshall for a second, then proceeded to leave the room.

Marshall huffed indignantly. Fionna would have offered to look for bright red strawberries throughout their stash of food, but not Cake.

Then again, Cake has never been particularly fond of him; especially after the way he mistreated her and Fionna at Lumpy Space Prince's party a good while , or she didn't think he was "good enough" to be involved with good little Fionna.

Fionna came up to Marshall and playfully hit his unhurt arm. "Sheesh. I didn't even hit you _that_ hard."

The Vampire King let her remark chase away his gloomy thoughts. "It's the malicious intent that hurts."

"Hah. Sure." Fionna looked outside a window and frowned. "Darn. It's getting pretty late. Shouldn't you be outside stalking the night or something?"

Marshall smirked. "Actually," he said, reaching for her hand and trailing his undead fingers along her wrist, "You wanna hang together? You know, break curfew and such."

A small blush overwhelmed Fionna's face at the vampire's cold touch. "I don't know…"

He gestured beneath them, to where he thought the kitchen would be. "Don't you want to ditch the cat?"

"Hey. The 'cat' is my sister," Fionna countered in a defensive tone.

"Doesn't mean you can part away from her for a while. I mean, you two are _always_ together. It's not like you're incapable of defending yourself from anything that is thrown your way."

Fionna thought about this. "Hmm…"

"Oh, come _on_, Fi! When was the last time you've had some fun?"

"Life's much more than having fun, Marshall."

Marshall sighed. "I know! I know. But you can find anything in the forest."

There was some truth to what Marshall said. Fionna _did_ encounter romance, fighting, suspense, and drama in a forest a long time ago when she had to find a story for a sick Cake. And maybe she was being too serious. After all, she usually never questioned anything that involved fun. Marshall was a cool person, and she had more fun with him than she usually did with other guy friends. So, why stop now? "Okay. I get the gist. But what are we going to do at a forest anyways?"

Marshall Lee blankly stared at her. He hadn't thought _that_ far ahead. "Umm…wrestle wolves?"

Fionna knew it was one of Marshall's last minute ideas, but it _did_ sound fun. And exciting. Not to mention mathematical. "Sure. Sounds like-WOoa!"

Fionna let out a small shrill as Marshall lifted her off the floor and held her close to him. They flashed through a series of rooms until they were face-to-face with a light grey sky.

_Somewhere in the forest back in Ooo…_

"Are you sure about this?" asked Flame Princess as Finn walked up to a large shrub and parted its leaves in half. Night was slowly approaching, and unknown creatures could be heard from miles away.

Finn turned around and flashed her a smile. "Yeah. It's an easy short cut. We should get to your place safe and sound through here."

"Finn, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I know," admitted Finn. "It's just…I can't let my lady walk all by herself."

Flame Princess's eyes softened. Sparks started to radiate from her body. "Oh Finn." And with that, she passed through the path Finn made for her. She burned the shrub in the process, yes, and it would have normally amazed her how her touch could create such wondrous destruction, but the human boy attending to her every need was far more fascinating.

_In an omnipotent Glob World that lies in between all dimensions in existence…_

The great Grob Gob Glob Grod stood before a marble statue. Being divine beings themselves, they usually didn't need assistance from others. But the situation at hand was too much for a single grand being to handle.

"A fateful encounter will occur," announced the four faced deity. "A fateful encounter indeed."

At that instant, a majestic voice boomed throughout the void of space they inhabited. A bright red aura formed around the prominent statue of Abraham Lincoln as it began to levitate a few feet off the ground. "There'll be no stopping it."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Not unless we want to mess up the dimensions more than they already are."

"What about the Cosmic Owl or Prismo? Even Magic Man could surely serve a meaningful purpose." Although their brother was a total jerk wad, Grob Gob Glob Grod couldn't deny his mastery over his magical talents. If Magic Man could use his powers for mischief, why not for the greater good?

"Even those equal to you will prove to be useless."

"There are some things that never should be," lamented the multi-faced deity. "And this is one of them. I am afraid _their_ combined awesomeness will be too much for a single realm."

"I know. But they'll make it: if they believe in themselves."

**~To be continued…**


	3. Nuclear Collision

I should be studying for finals but, what the hay.

To **Vampire Princess Awesome** and anonymous** Guest**: Thank you very, very much for reviewing! What you had to say about this story motivated me get off my lazy butt and start working on this chapter.

**-****Vampire Princess Awesome:**I'm glad you're looking forward to the next update. Things should be getting interesting in this chapter. I hope it meets your every expectations! :)

**- ****Guest**: Thanks for the cute comment. As for the question you had concerning Abraham Lincoln's death: From what I saw in the episode "Sons of Mars," It is shown that he lost his immortality and, in the process, turned into a marble statue similar to the one we can see nowadays at the Lincoln Memorial. So…he's dead but he's _no_t dead…?

Seeing as the Adventure time world is intangible and full of mysteries, I figured anything would be possible and so, my mind thought that the statue obtaining some of Lincoln's leftover spirit would be reason for it to have a part in the last chapter. That, and the image of a marble statue of Abraham Lincoln eerily speaking about the upcoming events seemed appealing to me.

Then again, I have a screwed up memory and if I made a slight mistake, I apologize. Sadly, I am not the ultimate Adventure Time guru (the shame!) but I do try my best to be as accurate as possible.

**Disclaimers**_: All characters and almost all elements of the story belong to Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network._

* * *

_In Princess Bubblegum's technology room…._

"Can you dispose of that smile? You are creeping the jeepers out of me!" confessed Peppermint Butler. He was serving caffeined coffee to Princess Bubblegum- a task which proved to be difficult when the person you were attending to was flashing you an unyielding grin.

"I'm sorry," said the weary Princess. "I'm just soooo…happy."

"I can see that…"

After the awkward tension that remained in the air after Princess Bubblegum revealed her seemingly brilliant plan, she and Peppermint Butler had been keeping watch over the prominent top-left screen.

Everything was going according to plan until a random boy emerged out of the corner of the monitor and began to approach the interesting item in the middle of the clearing.

The drowsiness that had kept the Princess's eyes half-closed the past ten minutes disappeared the moment she took note of the intruder. "What is he _doing_ there?!" shouted Princess Bubblegum. She stood up quickly, knocking down the coffee off the counter and into the marble floor.

Peppermint Butler looked at the screen as Finn knelt behind the machine. _What is he_…? Peppermint Butler then glanced at other screens which revealed Jake and Flame Princess as well, only they were farther apart from the Princess's invention than Finn was. He came to a valid conclusion. "It seems he is playing the 'hide-and-go-seeky' with his girly friend and Jake."

"Oh no. This is bad. _Very_ bad."

"Whatever do you mean, Princess?"

"This is an _experiment_," explained Princess Bubblegum. Her face expressed the most upmost concern. "It's the first step in a long process in which an invention is carried out and then regained to improve upon. I didn't count on any being's presence within 20 kilometers of the machine and yet, Finn is _there_." She solemnly turned to her red-and-white friend. "At this point, there are many, _many_ things that could go wrong."

"Then what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Peppermint Butler. "We must get to Finn as fast as possible!"

"It's too late for that." Princess Bubblegum said. She turned to look at the clock hanging over the TV screens. Peppermint Butler followed her gaze and shivered- something that was rare considering his dark heritage and all the frights he had experienced in life. "Two more minutes to go. I am afraid there is not enough time to intervene…"

All Princess Bubblegum could do was hope that the invention she had worked on for three weeks straight wouldn't have some sort of defect when the countdown ended. She didn't know what would happen to her righteous hero or if he would come out this intact. Or alive, for that matter.

She shook her head at herself, ashamed of what her ambitions might bring about to the innocent young boy she had come to regard as her closest friend.

Figuring out the unknown had been Princess Bubblegum's favorite part about being a woman of science. But now, with the possibility that something terrible could happen to her beloved friend, she'd rather not know anything about the universe and its way of running things, and leave the world as it is in its natural habitat.

However, there was no turning back now and she knew it.

* * *

_Within the forest of Aaa..._

After wasting half of the night challenging wolves to feral brawls and then joining them as they dedicated their feral songs to the moon presiding over the night sky, Marshall Lee and Fionna found comfort in writing songs of their own.

"You sure Cake won't go all bonkers?" asked Marshall when Fionna came up with the idea.

"Nah. No biggie. I'll deal with her when I get back," assured Fionna.

Marshall scoffed. Was good little Fionna suddenly turning rebellious against her elders? "Skipping curfew, huh? Who are you and what did you do to Fionna?"

Fionna laughed and softly punched his shoulder.

With stubby pencils and loose pieces of paper provided from Fionna's backpack, the pair got straight to work.

Floating down from the tree he had been, Marshall snatched a wrinkled paper from Fionna's hands and joined her at a log underneath a large tree.

"Hey. I'm not finished," said Fionna.

Marshall Lee paid no attention. The words written across the wrinkled paper already had him mesmerized.

Figuring out there was no stopping him, Fionna simply stuck out her tongue and allowed him to continue reading.

Marshall hummed a low tune as he went over the lines again and again:

_Where are you, my other self?_

_Forgive me for needing you _

_when you might need me_

_the most._

_I am so lost;_

_so tired of being tossed._

_Help me figure out _

_the meaning of life itself._

_I have gained and lost_

_But you, you must last. _

_Now there is nothing left _

_but for me to find you._

_So keep me true_

_and let me follow through-_

Marshall was disappointed to find that the song trailed off from the last line. There were some words scribbled out here and there but, overall, it was still a good work in progress

From beside him, Fionna blushed to herself. She hadn't expected Marshall to sing out loud to her work. If she had, she would have actually made an effort at writing a decent song. But It _is_ amazing how he can make a catchy tune out of any words or sentences given to him. And she was beyond amazed at the sweet yet raspy voice he pulled off for her lyrics. "Think you can work with it? "

The vampire's thoughts recollected as his melody faded into the crisp air. He put close attention to what the lyrics tried to convey. "Definitely. But…isn't it sort of _sad?_"

"I sort of wrote it from the heart. And from what I've been feeling for some time now."

"Why?" asked Marshall Lee. He didn't see a reason as to why Fionna would feel so lonely at times. She was generally a happy person: aren't happy persons supposed to willfully ignore the bad things in life and be blissfully ignorant? "You have Cake, LSP, BMO, Bubba…" Marshall wanted to gag at the last mention. It hurt his pride to acknowledge the existence of the 'oh-so-perfect' gum wad, but he could get over it. "And _me_. Which should be more than good enough for you."

"I know, but…" Fionna's forced giggles trailed off.

Marshall raised an eyebrow in an accusing manner. "Is it about Flame Prince?"

Fionna's face paled. "W-what? No!" She was not having this discussion with anyone, _especially_ Marshall Lee. He'd probably poke fun at her or something insensitive like that.

Marshall decided to take a risk and pressure her for more details. "Then why the glum feelings?"

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only flipping human in Aaa."

"So?"

Fionna pouted, unimpressed by Marshall's lack of consideration. "_Sooo_, I'm the only one of a kind."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not for me," sighed Fionna. "When I think about it, I get all…troubled and stuff."

"If it makes you feel any better, there aren't many vampires around Aaa," offered Marshall.

"It's not the same. There are still some out there. Besides, aren't you half-demon too? From your mom's side?"

"I don't even_ like_ my 'mother'," whispered Marshall. He wrinkled his nose in repulsion.

"Well, She's not the only demon. There are _tons_ of demons in the Nightosphere."

"Hey." Marshall's eyes took on an ominous gleam. "Some of those dimwits make me embarrassed to be half-demon."

"At least you have others like you to be embarrassed of!" retorted Fionna. She hugged her legs closer to herself. "I just…wish I wasn't the _only_ one."

Not knowing what else to do, Marshall softly punched her shoulder. She raised her head and glanced at him. Marshall didn't hesitate to offer a toothy smile. "Hey. You're not the only one-of-a kind being around here. So…be happy…and junk."

It was true. Where else could you find a half-demon, half-vampire with amazing musical skills in all of Aaa? While it didn't serve much to stir Fionna from her soul-searchy mood, The big bad Vampire King was actually attempting to cheer her up and that really said something to her.

"You…" Fionna paused to part her hair from her face, revealing an enthusiastic smile. "You're not so 'bad' after all."

Marshall was about to object until he saw the blush spreading over her face. Unknown to him, his own pale countenance was turning a bright shade of pink.

Fionna bashfully continued. "You probably think you're some sort of bad boy but you're not, Marshall. You can be good. If you-" She stopped in mid sentence and whipped her head around. "Wait. Did you hear that?!"

"No." From what Marshall knew, human ears couldn't pick up noise almost as good as his bat-like ones could. And he was pretty sure that he didn't hear so much as a soft breeze brush against grass blades. "Maybe you're just hearing things."

But Fionna's inner adventurer told her that the noise was more than just an imaginary mind trick. Her curiosity arose.

"Stay put. I'll be right back." Without so much as a single sign of doubt, she headed straight for the place where she could have sworn she heard something. She used her trusty sword to help guide her through the thick bushes that concealed her intended path.

Marshall stayed back as she had commanded him to do so. _Great_, he thought. _I'm taking orders from a human girl_. Still, he couldn't stop wondering about she had been about to say before the stupid noise (which was probably just a squirrel) had distracted her. A thousand things that she could have possibly said crossed his mind. Too bad he would never knew which she would have gone with.

He sighed. _Stupid squirrel._

As Seconds turned into minutes, Marshall found himself being unnerved with worry. What, did the supposed squirrel turn out to be some rabid mutant and now Fionna was being ambushed by the pesky rodents? _But what if they have rabies?_ He pushed his negative thoughts to the back of his mind and forced himself to keep his calm.

Then, A shout of alarm spread throughout the surrounding area.

Marshall wasted no time in getting to the place where he heard Fionna's call.

Marshall inspected the setting as he planted his feet on solid ground. "What the…?" He whispered, and then laughed. "You might as well give up. I'm not falling for that again."

Of course Marshall wouldn't be worried. There was no signs of a ferocious battle that might have taken place in the middle of the clearing. No blood, no gory leftovers, no signs of mauling from rabid squirrels: Nothing.

Or so he thought.

There, lying on the floor, was a golden sword: Fionna's sword. Marshall spotted it, and picked it up. _Why would she leave it here?_ he thought. It didn't make any sense. To her, this sword is what stood between good and evil, between life and death. Fionna _never_ went anywhere without her sword.

_Then why…?_

Then it dawned upon Marshall that this could be anything but an infantile joke.

"Fionna? Where are you? Fionna?!"

And to Marshall's astonishment, A lower, more masculine voice responded instead.

* * *

_Meanwhile, In between dimensions, where not even Glob himself has ever been present..._

_They were both at the wrong place, at the wrong time. _

_Where they were, they didn't know. All they could see was a blue setting with electric-blue swirls surrounding them. Even then, they didn't get to fully enjoy their bright surroundings. They traveled at such a fast pace that everything was a blur to them. _

_Then…They saw one another. Time seemed to stop the moment their eyes met. It lasted shorter than it took for Gunter the penguin to smash a glass bottle into a thousand tiny pieced, but they saw each other. _

_One reached for the other while the other simply watched as they drifted apart, further and further, until they were both out of each other's blind side. _

_There was no way the entire universe could have predicted that such a grand encounter would happen on such a leisurely day. _

_But it did, and it shall. _

_And there's no stopping a saga in motion. _

_Slowly and surely, they shall meet again._

_In a merged world, there they will. _

_Chains were broken. Links were formed._

_What is soon to come, no one knows._

_How they will face it, that they will eventually figure out together;_

_as one..._

* * *

_Back in Ooo…_

After realizing that she had never played a so-called 'hide and seek' in her life, Finn insisted that she try it out with them (It took a while for Finn to convince Jake to forget about the sausage ice cream and have some fun with them but even the yellow dog wasn't immune to refuse his brother's famous puppy-dog face.) Flame Princess had agreed. She had figured she would eventually understand how it worked as she volunteered to be the seeker in their little game. But so far, she hadn't.

She had been facing the sky with closed eyes, among an area of the forest densely packed with trees, when she heard a loud yelp from somewhere away. And, just as fast as it had been heard, the faster it suddenly cut off.

There was no denying that the distressed sound had come from Finn.

Flame Princess turned around. "Finn?"

At the moment, she didn't care that she was in charge of counting to one-hundred for the boys. Her boyfriend's wellbeing was more important than following the rules of a silly game.

With this thought in mind, Flame Princess twirled around in place and activated her heat sense.

In accordance to her heat waves- which detected how flammable the various materials are in the detection area and therefore allowed Flame Princess to see a mental thermal imaging- She determined that, about half a kilometer away to the north, was a highly conductive artifact that definitely didn't belong in a forest.

And unless she was mistaken, a _very_ familiar heat signature was close to it.

_I'm coming for you, Finn!_ vowed Flame Princess as she charged across the forest floor to the target in mind. She payed no heed to the many things she set on fire along the process. Nothing mattered. Nothig except Finn._You have to be okay! Please… be okay!_

By the time she arrived there, Flame Princess stood a couple of feet from a person lying in front of a complex machine. Happy that her beloved was safe and sound, she didn't think twice about closing the gap between them. "Finn!"

'Finn' raised his head and Flame Princess came to a stop.

Flame Princess took note of the oddly familiar eyes staring back at her from beneath dark eyelashes. But as she gazed at the person, she noticed undeniable female qualities such as wide hips, long blond hair peeking out in front of a rabbit-eared hat, and well-developed bosoms…

Whoever this person was, it was _not_ her boyfriend.

Overtaken by anger and confusion, Flame Princess kept as much distance as she could between them. "You're not him! Who are you?!"

_An impostor_, thought Flame Princess. _What does she want with me? No, what does she want with Finn? What did she do to him? Is he okay_? _Is he-_ ? She shook her head. _No. No!_ She couldn't bear such a thing. Fire began to emanate from her bare hands. "I said-"

The stranger's eyes widened at the fire elemental's display of vicious hostility. She reached into her sheath but was taken aback when she didn't feel the handle of her golden sword.

Flame Princess grew in shape and size. She came to resemble a cascade of fire. "_Who. Are. You_?!"

All the forest creatures hiding in spots all over the clearing escaped as their homes became engulfed by merciless fire. The sun was no longer visible for the ash and smoke resulting from the wildfire were occulting it from view.

Before she had time to choke out a last minute response, Flame Princess launched orbs of blazing fire at the weaponless Fionna.


	4. Quenching Fury

Sorry it took a while to update. Pokemon has been stealing my attention for quite some time now. That, and I've been working more on my original stories.

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote it on a whim and only re-read it once and now i'm tired...

Anywho, here is the newest chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I think I've mentioned it enough times now. ~

* * *

Fionna wasted no time on rolling out of the fire's way. When she turned back, the place she was previously standing on was taken over with flames.

_I've got to get out of here_! _But how?_

She turned to the nearest tree but new, thicker flames licked upon its surface. It wasn't any use. The whole place was going down…She was lucky that she'd been able to dodge all of the fiery obstacles thrown her way. _But luck won't cut it._

The fire elemental is angry, Fionna noted as she dodged another flame ball.

She took a second to inspect her assailant.

It was a girl. And she looked almost exactly like…

No. It couldn't be. _This isn't Flame Prince_. No way. He'd never hurt her. At least, not physically. But this female look-alike of his, she was all about physical.

And if Fionna didn't do anything, she would be burned to a crisp.

The words "_You're not him_" crossed Fionna's mind all of a sudden. The fire elemental had said it in a way that suggested anger, disappointment and...what was that word...?

Concern.

An almost-forgotten memory popped into Fionna's mind: One in which a relentless Flame Prince fought the Ice Queen in order to save his precious pride of Fire Lions from her icy grasp.

Did she think Fionna had done something to the person she spoke of? Is that why her gaze contained such confusion and anger? And is that why the fire elemental was lashing at her, a complete stranger? Because she was at the wrong place, at the wrong time?

If so, that would explain the current situation they were in.

Fionna tried to shout at the fiery girl, to get her to realize that she wasn't some sort of evildoer and that she was but a misplaced heroine, but she wouldn't listen. She _couldn't_ listen. And how could she, with her entire soul concentrated on hatred and revenge.

"I didn't do anything to anyone! I'm a—!"

"Save it!" yelled Fire girl. "I won't listen to your lies, Impostor!"

Not only was Fire girl blinded by anger but she also refused to listen to explanations.

_Great. Just my luck._

Only one thought ran through Fionna's head as she lunged forward, out of the path of yet another fire ball: "_Does this place have another hero_?"

* * *

_Somewhere not very far away..._

Jake figured something was terribly wrong when the smell of burning wood reached his nose.

A ton of animals were passing by him in a rush. Some even bumped into him—_hard_. Whatever the heck was happening, it had to be urgent for such disorder to occur in an otherwise peaceful environment. "I guess play time's over," he told himself.

He grabbed the closest animal and pulled it aside from the stampede. "What's going on, man?"

The fox's fur was standing on its ends. It was obviously shaken up. "The forest is burning, that's what be happening!"

Jake's noble side took charge. "Where at?"

The frighten animal pointed towards the direction he was running from. "That's where at!" It then proceeded to make a quick escape.

"Some help," muttered Jake. But some information was better than nothing.

Jake extended his body until he was approximately seventeen-feet high and viewed over the tree tops for a better look. He was able to find the source of the fire despite the oncoming clouds of smoke. Interestingly, smaller balls of flames were sprouting from that very location...

At the moment, Jake didn't didn't know what was going on or what started the fire in the first place. This was no time to ask questions. No. This was the time for _actions_ to be carried out.

Jake searches the ground nearby until he found what he was looking for. Leaning forward, he sucked in water from a random pond —it was filled with algae and some other mucky things he'd rather not think about but whatever—and ran to the small clearing that was responsible for all this mess.

Jake raised his head towards the sky and spit out the water from his mouth. The water poured down onto the earth in an avalanche of droplets.

* * *

Fionna didn't think a dog would be her knight in shining armor. Not that she had anything against dogs (Perhaps Cake did but she sure as Glob wasn't anywhere near here to confirm such a claim.) It was just...unexpected.

She blinked once she noticed the commotion at hand.

Screaming in frustration, a drenched and normal-sized Flame Princess attempted to charge straight for Fionna.

Jake shrank to his normal size and instantly reached for her, holding her back."Hey. Hey! Can you explain to me why you nearly burnt the whole place down?!"

Flame Princess turned towards him with a furious expression, paying no heed to the intense pain that came from water coming into contact with her. "Finn is missing and _she_ has something to do with it!"

Jake was stunned when he glanced over at the direction FP was referring to.

The girl. _White animal hat, smooth skin, blonde locks..._She looked a lot like...No. It couldn't be him. No sort of twisted magic could do such a thing as convert one to the opposite gender, right? And wait a second. Was she...?

Flame Princess lost her patience and threw a tantrum.

"Hey. _Hey_. She's human," Jake said while gesturing to Fionna as if she were some sort of rare spectacle. "You know what Finn would do to us if we hurt his only kind?"

_Only kind? Finn? _Fionna stared down at her clenched hands. That name. It sounded sort of...familiar. Or as if it were important. And didn't it seem similar to _her own_ name?

"I don't care!" yelled Flame Princess. Her hair started to rise and her skin regained its seething hot composition. Jake found it hard to hold on her but wouldn't let go. "She did something to Finn and now she must pay!"

Fionna immediately took stand. "Whoa, whoa! I didn't hurt this person you're talking about and I don't mean any harm. My name is Fionna. I'm a hero and—" She noticed the dwindling sun for the first time. "I…I don't even know where I am..."

_So she isn't him..._ thought Jake. And she didn't do anything to Finn. But still the question remained: where was his brother?

Flame Princess wasn't fighting back anymore. Surprised to see this, Jake released his hold on her. He turned to Fionna once he made sure the princess was fully composed. "You're in the land of Ooo."

Fionna blinked. "Ooo?"

"Yes. Ooo."

_Ooo, not Aaa..._thought Fionna. A female Flame Prince and perhaps a canine Cake. And a possible human boy had gone missing from this very place. For all she knew, she was now missing from her own place as well. _What other coincidences are there?_

Flame Princess winced as Jake licked over the burned areas he gained from holding her back. "I'm so sorry, Jake…"

"It's not your fault," Jake assured. Seeing the guilt spread across the princess's face, it wasn't hard to realize that she was being down on herself. "Hey, you thought she was an intruder and hurt your boyfriend. Glob knows my bro is in good hands with—"

"Wait," said Fionna, cutting off the yellow dog and the flame girl from their conversation.

_Jake, Cake. Boyfriend, Bro...Finn and _Fionna_..._There were just too many similarities for this to be a mistake.

She didn't mean to butt into the middle of their talk but she had come to a quick conclusion and needed to know if there was some truth to her suspicions. "This Finn. Is he human?"

Flame Princess jumped a little at the stranger's words. She had established that the human didn't mean any harm but that didn't make her lower her guard.

Jake scratched his face, trying to determine whether of not to trust this human before him. He came to a hasty decision after a couple of seconds. "Well, Yeah."

Fionna suddenly found it hard to separate from these people. Could this so-called Finn be the boy she briefly encountered in that fast-paced wormhole that connected their dimensions?

She needed to find him. Sure, she needed to get back home as well but wasn't this what she'd wanted for a long time now? To finally find someone from her presumably extinct species? Heck yeah it was.

If she wasn't mistaken, the device close to her wasn't there by accident. She clearly remembered seeing it back at the forest in Aaa and now it was here. Talk about mega suspicious!

She came to an idea about who was capable of building such technology. "Is there a Princess Gumball around here?"

"Princess Bubblegum?" asked Jake. "Yeah. Her place's not so far away from here."

Fionna nodded, pleased at the confirmation of her suspicions. She hefted the machine over a shoulder. Who knows, Maybe it could provide some answers. And, maybe, just _maybe_, bring her to the human she has desired to meet for so long. "Take me to the Candy kingdom."

Her command didn't settle well with Flame Princess. "What makes you think we'll assist you?" She had her arms to the side as if she were prepared for anything to come her way.

Not surprisingly, Jake had been thinking the same thing the princess had just voiced. He stood in the same place as before and awaited Fionna's response.

Fionna could understand their incertitude. She was a stranger and demanded too much from people who wanted nothing more but to find their loved one..."I know this will sound crazy but you need to help me. I'm not from around here. In fact, I think i'm in another completely different dimension from my own. And...I might know where Finn is at."

The last statement captured their full attention. They started to bombard Fionna with a landslide of questions.

"You'll hear the complete story when we get there," said Fionna. "I promise. As for Finn, he should be safe and sound. Wherever he is... But if you want to get him back as soon as possible, we have to go to Princess Bubblegum's place and have a serious discussion with her. Now."

After that, They didn't hesitate to guide the exhausted heroine to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

_Back in the forest of Aaa..._

A young boy arose from the edge of the clearing. He stood up on wobbly legs and barely managed to utter a small "Whoa" when a swift shadow tackled him to the ground.

Marshall Lee was stunned to find what he never thought he would ever see: A _human_. Another one besides Fionna, of course. He looked startled, almost petrified. But that wasn't enough for him to let the mortal go back on his merry way so easily. Looks could be deceiving and you can't trust nearly anyone. Marshall took care to pin the boy's arms at his sides and away from the reach of any sort of weapon. "Listen, Kid. Who are you and where is Fionna?"

Finn struggled but the (Marceline?) look-alike wouldn't budge. He had no choice but to give the (vampire?) what it wanted. "I'm Finn and I'm an algebraical fighter for justice!"

Marshall let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, right. And I'm a pretty little butterfly that represents love and goodness. Now, tell me: did you take a girl? Blonde, medium-height, chubby cute and slightly bucktoothed...?"

"What? No way! What kind of hero would I be if I kidnapped girls like the Ice King?"

"Don't you mean the Ice Queen?"

"No. I meant the Ice KING."

"Okayyy…" Marshall pulled himself off of the boy and kept his distance. It's_ official,_ he thought. _This kid is bonkers_. But he might be the only one to lead him to Fionna…"Sorry about that...Hmm. You wouldn't happen to know where the girl I described is at, right?"

"I'm afraid not." Finn thought for a second. "Do you know where Flame Princess is?"

Marshall shook his head in disapproval. _Why did this kid keep on messing up people's genders? "_If you mean Flame Prince, don't know and don't care."

Finn didn't have the energy to correct the (vampire?) He didn't remember it being so dark before experiencing what he thought was only a dream and his girlfriend and bro were nowhere within sight. But that didn't stop him from interrogating the shady character in front of him. "...What brings you here in the middle of nowhere?"

"More importantly, what are _you_ doing here?" Marshall began to float around Finn in a cocky manner. "Don't you know how dangerous the forest is at night, _Finn_? You never know what creatures roam the night..."

Marshall disappearing in an instant and manifested himself behind Finn. He silently laughed and took the chance to hiss close to the human's ear. Taken by surprise, Finn involuntarily took a step forward and tripped.

Marshall's uneven cackles filled the whole place and made all the forest animals stir in their sleep.

"Hey! That wasn't cool, man!" Finn sat up. He spat out bits of grass and dirt.

"Haha. Chill, dude. I'm just having a little fun." Marshall's undead heart dropped at the last word. _Fun._ He always had fun with Fionna...

Finn shook his head in disbelief. This guy was too playful. Just like Marceline... Wait a second! "Are you a vampire?"

"Why? You scared?"

"What? N-No! No!"

The boy's somewhat shaky reply seemed amusing to Marshall. He could _almost_ believe him. "I'll have you know I'm THE Vampire King."

_I knew it!_ thought Finn. He suddenly remembered an important part from his dream. "This girl that's missing...does she kind of look like me?"

Now that Marshall thought about it… "Yes. A bit _too_ much, if you ask me. "

Finn took a deep breath and described his experience to the vampire: About a normal day alongside his friends which changed the moment he got close to a strange device. And before he knew it, he was in a weird place and encountered a girl who looked a lot like himself…A girl who reached for him with hope in her deep blue eyes...

It seemed risky, trusting a strange vampire. But if the Vampire King was anything like Marceline and if Finn was indeed in some sort of twisted, alternate world, then he would risk it all to get back to FP and Jake.

"Whoa. That must have been Fionna…"

"Fionna?" said Finn. The name rang a bell. The missing girl. Of course. _So she really was real..._

_"_She's a hero. And a human, too."

"Really?!"

"You seem surprised," Marshall remarked. " Why? Aren't you human?"

"Actually, no. I'm the only one back from where I—Wait a...How'd you know I'm human?"

_Maybe it's time for another prank..._thought Marshall. "You smell oh so very delicious."

Finn wasn't buying it. "As if! I know you don't drink blood. Only the color red."

This caught Marshall off guard. "How did you...? How do you know that?!"

"Uhh...lucky guess?"

"Whatever." Marshall glimpsed up at the sky. It was still pitch-dark. Dawn wasn't very far away at the moment. He could leave right then and now but what of the kid, then? And what about Cake? She would definitely notice Fionna was gone by now. But if he could explain the current situation to her with proof..._Living_ proof for that matter... "C'mon. I'll take you to Cake's for the night."

"Cake...? Wait! I don't even know you."

"Does it matter?" Marshall sneered. "From what you've told me, you're not from around here. You're going to need my help and a lot more."

"Can I at least know your name?"

The kid asked too many darn questions_... "_Marshall Lee."

"Does the name 'Marceline' ring a bell to you?"

"What the...? Now you're trying to give _me_ a girl's name?"

After that, Marshall turned into his monster bat form and got Finn to willfully join him to their ideal destination.

Finn tried to ask multiple questions but Marshall wouldn't answer any of them. He really didn't have the time and Fionna's absence was already taking its toll on him. Not that he would ever admit it.

Marshall could already imagine Cake's outraged reaction and the long explanation that would ensue soon after. It didn't help that he would have to put up with Prince Gumball the next day. Hopefully, Bubba could find an explanation for Finn's appearance and do something to get Fionna back—from _wherever_ she was...

Even if her sword was with him at the moment and not where it belonged, in her hands...Marshall was sure that Fionna was okay. She always was. She wasn't a hero for nothing.

Marshall already knew he wouldn't be able to sleep soundly through the remaining of the night...


End file.
